Sparklez and his Wild Adventure
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Wattpad Title: Wilda and her Sparkly Adventure. Wild and her friends decide to go learn how to snow board on a cold winter day. Its been Wild's dream to learn how to since she was a teenager no thanks to her YouTuber crush, Captian Sparklez. She never thought that on that day, her life would get a bit more...sparkly. Rated T for language.
1. Snow

The day was calm and snowy as Wild and her friends drove up the snowy mountain. Ever since Wild was a teenager, it was her goal to learn how to Snow Board and today. Today was that day.

She and her friends had saved enough money to be able to buy everything they had needed. What they _didn't_ save up for was hiring someone to actually _teach_ them how to do it.

There was no turning back now. They were going to learn how to Snow Board today. A lot of snow boarders are self taught right? RIGHT?

They parked near the cabin of the mountain.

 _Snow boarding lessons: $25 per hour & $30 per person._

"Yikes!" Amber, one of Wild's friends, looked at the overly exaggerated price. Wild frowned looking at the prices for each lesson.

"There is no way we can afford that for all three of us." Jess, Wild's second friend, placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah we poor as f-!"

"Amber." Wild glared. Amber smiled innocently. Wild looked towards the mountain. "Okay so we can't afford lessons. So what?" Wild placed her hands in her hips. "That's never stopped us before now has it?"

"I suppose you're right." Jess smiled.

"Well come one ladies," Amber talked excitedly as she opened the trunk. "We're going to get some men to-night!" She shouted.

"Amber!" Wild shouted.

"Yeah! Woo!" Jess encouraged.

"Don't encourage her!" Wild yelled at the two crazy ones. "Ugh!" She groaned going over to them.

Soon enough the three of them were all well bundled and prepared for any injuries that they may get on the way down.

The girls laughed as they held onto each other trying to stay steady. When they reached the bottom of the mountain, they had fallen straight onto to freshly fallen snow, face first. Wild laughed as they sat up and that's when she noticed.

"Ooo," Jess and Amber followed Wild's glance. There, gliding down the mountain, was none other than Captain Sparklez with his friend Tom.

"Looks like you're dream boy is here." Amber teased.

"Can you not call him that?" Wild looked away from him and stood. She felt wobbly on the knees.

"Why not?" Amber and Jess stood and kept her from falling over. "You've been dreaming of meeting him since you were what, 18?" Wild frowned and look back at Sparklez. He was laughing at Tom, who had just crashed into a tree.

Wild smiled looking at the two friends. True, okay, yeah. She has been dreaming of meeting him since she was 18. But she has dreamt of meeting a lot of MineTubers since she was 13 years old and met some on her years of going to conventions.

Why was Sparklez any different?

He didn't even know she existed!

Wild looked down as they waited for the seats to take them back up to the mountain.

Amber and Jess were devious. And knew of Wild's crush on the MineTuber since day one. It has been 5 years now and it hasn't gone away. Maybe a few times it did but then it came back when she was 19 and it hasn't left since.

Even meeting him and/ or getting to know him would be enough for Wild. And they were going to grant that just for her. They finally reached the top.

Wild prepared to launch herself with her friends. But they made a mistake on letting go.

Wild called out for them as they crashed into the snow far from her. She didn't know how to stop!

"Gah!" She screamed as she flew down the mountain.

"Gah!" Another scream came and she crashed into that person sending them rolling down the mountain. They reached the bottom and Wild froze seeing who she had crashed into.

 **Jess and Amber are characters based off my crazy real life friends with different names.**


	2. Sparkly

Wild stood quickly covering her face in embarrassment as people stared at the pair.

Sparklez groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

 _Way to go Wild._ Wild thought with a scowl. _MineTuber crush has been crushed_!

"That was one heck of a landing." He finally stood, smiling at her.

"I-I a-am so s-sorry." Wild stuttered.

"Hey aren't you Wild from that Wild City Channel?" He suddenly beamed. **(Shameless self promotion xD)**

Wild froze at the mere mention of her channel series. How did he know that?

"You and your friend are pretty good builders."

"U-Um thanks?" Wild didn't know what to say to him. He knew of her channel? How in the world did he know?!

"I see you're trying out snow boarding there." He pointed to his and her snowboards, that laid flat in the snow beside each other. They were both now broken.

"Y-yeah." She shook her head. "I-I am so very sorry." She apologized.

"Don't sweat it." He waved it off his hand. "I got two extras in the back of my car up on the mountain. You can have one." Wild didn't know what to say. How the hell was he being so nice to the woman that literally just rolled down that gigantic mountain, taking him with her, and broke his snow board.

"Y-you don't have to." Sparklez smiled at her. She was as red as a tomato.

"Don't sorry about it." All of a sudden they were on the floor once again. With Wild on top of him. And her friends crushing the two.

"Sorry." They muttered in unison and stood.

"Whoa." They suddenly realized they literally just crushed Sparklez once again. "Whoops." Wild stood up quickly after them, not wanting to be left in an even more awkward position than before.

"Whoa are you three trying to learn to snow board to something?" Sparklez sat up looking at the three friends. Wild awkwardly went over and offered him and hand. He took it, sending electric currents through both of their bodies. The hairs on the back of their necks stood.

"Thanks." He thanked her with a smile as their hands lost touch and the electricity was gone.

 _That was weird._

"How come you guys didn't get the lessons?" He wondered out loud.

"We didn't have the cash for it." Jess said as a devious idea ran through her and Amber's heads.

"But you know how to right?" Amber asked. Wild looked at her as if knowing their plan.

 _Oh god please help me._ Wild thought in desperation.

"Yeah I do."

"Wild had always wanted to learn because of you since she was a teenager. Maybe you can show her a few tricks." Jess and Amber sent Wild a wink. Sparklez paid more attention to her.

"Yeah I can do that." He smiled. Wild's eyes widened at his response. "It'll be fun."

So they did just that.

Sparklez and Wild rode together on one of the swings in front of Jess, Amber and Tom's swing.

"Wait let me get this straight." Tom stopped Amber and Jess from talking. "You're telling me, that you want to set up two completely different people with a snow board lesson?"

"You don't even know Wild." Amber slapped his shoulder.

"She's just really shy around him right now." Jess added.

"Alright." Tom shrugged. "Lets do this."

They did nothing.

Sparklez and Wild did it on their own.

Sparklez taught her to stand. He glided down a feet in front of her as she got use to her footing. When she was going to fall, he caught her. Sometimes causing the two, to roll down the mountain. Tom took the liberty of his friend distracted and blogged. Getting Jess and Amber in shot. He helped them on their footing as well.

It was hours later that Wild was able to glide down the mountain.

"Way to go Wild!" Her friends, Sparklez and Tom cheered.

"You taught her how to stop right?" Tom asked as he ate a donnut. Sparklez's eyes widened and he slid down quickly.

Wild looked ahead, seeing that the mountain was ending.

"Oh. Oh." She muttered.

 _Crash!_

Sparklez crashed into her, steering her away from a pup that was going to get in the way of her snow boarding skills. The two laughed as they both laid flat on their backs.

"Thanks." Wild sat up.

"No problem." He smiled kindly, sitting up as well. After getting back up, they noticed it was dark out and wouldn't be able to make another round.

"You two want to join us for Hot Chocolate?" Wild asked Sparklez and Tom. Tom beamed. He _LOVED_ Hot Chocolate. "On me." Sparklez looked at his friend. He was practically begging him to say yes.

"Sure." Sparklez smiled back at her.

 **Little did he know.**  
 **This was going to change his life.**


	3. Hot Chocolate

Sparklez felt weird. He didn't know how to explain it. He's been feeling like this since his hand touched Wild's. Her hand was soft. He felt like he was nauseous when he looked at her. But it felt good.

"What is wrong with me?" Sparklez burried his face in his hands. Wild, Amber and Jess were ordering the Hot Chocolate.

"You okay there bud?" Tom looked at him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Sparklez looked at him with a small panic. "My heart is beating fast and my hands are sweaty." He moved his hands. "I can barely breathe and I feel nauseas when she's around." He pointed towards Wild. She had her back turned with her friends.

Tom laughed at his confused friend.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You'll figure it out in time my friend." Tom smiled as the girls came back.

"I hope you like whip cream on your chocolate." Wild sat beside Sparklez. The hairs on their arms tingled at the electricity running though them.

"I love whip cream." Sparklez smiled, taking the cup from her hands, their fingers brushing against each other.

Neither had felt this way. Especially Wild.

Sure, she had a crush in him but this was different. She didn't get giddy anymore. She felt comfortable and could talk to him about every thing and nothing.

Sparklez had dated before but something about this girl had him acting like he lost a screw or two. Or may be a gear. His brain was pudding.

Hot Chocolate didn't last between the 5 new friends. Wild and her friends had to head back, having to work on a college course the next morning.

The three girls waved goodbye to the boys and drove off. Sparklez was so lost in thought he forgot to get their numbers.

Shit.


	4. Calling Out For Her

Sparklez panicked! He forgot to ask her for her number!

Felt so stupid!

What was he going to do?!

"Make a video." Nick, his loyal companion, suggested. "Didn't you say that her friends said that she wanted to learn to snow board because of you? She must watch your videos and she'll most likely reach out to you in the comments."

"You're right!" Sparklez beamed and ran to his recording room.

Nick got up from the balcony chair and peeked into the room. Sparklez was setting up the camera and the lights as his computer started up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go live." Sparklez had a mischivious look in his eyes.

"What if she's busy though and can't watch?"

"When I met her, she was mischievous and determined to learn how to snow board. With or without a teacher. I had seen her snow board with her friends as Tom and I prepared to go down. The three held onto each other-"

"Is there a point to this?" Nick interrupted. Sparklez looked at him and realized he was rambling.

"There was." Sparklez rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay then start your live thing if you're going to reach out for her. Seriously I don't understand why you are doing this, though."

"Neither do I but something just pushes me to find her." Sparklez set up the thumbnail. His awkward smile didn't hide the desperation in his eyes. Nick shrugged and closed the door on his way out and turned on the TV.

"This is going to be interesting." He put a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

Miles away in a different part of Minecraftia.

"I don't believe you." said Wild's 18 year old brother, Wazza.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." WIld smiled. "It only matters that I know that I met him."

"Sparklez would never teach a over crazed fan how to snow board just because she crashed into him." Marco, Wild's 16 year old brother, agreed.

"Much less let her buy him Hot Chocolate." Wazza added. Wild shrugged it off and worked on her computer. She was currently working on an animation when...

 _Ding!_

"Sparklez is live!" Wazza yelled from his room. Wild smiled a bit and opened a different window to watch while she worked. He was playing a new map on Minecraft.

"Are you watching Wild?" He suddenly said shocking her and her brothers. Wild stopped the animation looked at the screen with Sparklez full camera. Her brothers ran in when he said her name once again.

"No way." Her brothers muttered in Unison.

"I hope you are." He said with hopeful eyes. "I've been trying to reach you all week."

"See?" Wild smirked victoriously at her brothers. They were too shocked to care. "Wait did he just say all week?" Her eyes widened. The comments on the video made it hard to understand it because the computer glitched the video every few seconds.

"He's looking for you!" Her brothers shouted when the stream finished.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Her phone went _._ He really was looking for her.

She opened it up and hundreds of comments and tweets came on contacting him from his fans.

What was she going to do?!

"I'll be at that exact same mountain we met Wild." He said as she watched the re-peat of the stream. "This weekend. I want to see you again." He smiled. "And yes I am aware that I am saying this publicly." Wild smiled covering her mouth.

He was such a dork.


	5. Is SheHe Here?

Wild felt ecstatic and nervous at the same time. He wanted to see her again!

Granted so did she.

But what was she going to do?!

"You should be happy." Amber told her through the phone.

"I am it's just-" Wild paused rubbing her arm. She was scared. REALLY scared. She wanted to cry of how afraid she was. She was currently in the cabin they had Hot Chocolate when they had met.

"Girl," Amber began. "I know it may be scary but you know him. He just wants to know you. Don't be scared."

"But what if it's just a set up?" Wild worried. "What if he decides he doesn't like me and decides to not show up?!"

"Girl, RElax!" Amber laughed trying to be comforting.

Unknown to Wild, she wasn't the only one panicking.

"What if she thinks I'm a creep?!" Sparklez nearly ripped his hair out. "What if she thinks I smell?!"

"Based on her videos," Nick was currently scrolling through her channel, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. "She doesn't sound like the girl to judge so easily dude." He chuckled. "You took a shower right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're all set." Nick smiled, he grabbed the phone with his now free hand. "Just relax. Take a deep breath and everything will be _just_ fine."

"You're right." Sparklez calmed down. "You're right. Everything will be just fine." He smiled.

"Good luck dude." Nick chuckled.

"Thanks." Sparklez pressed a button on his wheel and hung up. "I can do this." He encouraged himself and got of his car. He adjusted his jacket and shut his door looking at his reflection and fixed some of his hair and went inside as Wild hung up her phone and went into the bathroom.

The cabin was a bit crowded but Sparklez was able to see her hair as she was walking right into the bathroom.

Wild was a nervous wreck!

Her crush wanted to see her! He didn't know that she had a crush on him (and will never know!) but it felt like a million butterflies flying all over her stomach.

Sparklez on the other hand was staying as calm as he could but in the back of his head he was freaking out.

 _Did I wear enough deodorant? Did I dress too much? Is this even the right color? What if my breath stinks._ He blew some air in his hand sniffed. _Ugh! I can't talk to her like this!_ He thought and popped a breath mint into his mouth. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ He thought.

Never before has he felt this nervous. He had already met her! It wasn't like they had met through the dating sight he had recently visited days before meeting her.

Finally, Wild came out and it was as if time froze when they made eye contact. They looked at one another, neither daring to look away. They walked towards each other until their feet were just mere inches away.

"Hi." Sparklez remained calm and collected. _You can do this._ He encouraged himself.

"H-hi." Wild stuttered. _Don't make a fool of yourself._ She scowled mentally. They stood there for just a while, before finally sitting down. It was quiet between them. The only sounds heard was the voices of others.

 **This is** **going** **to be some awkward day.**


	6. Ceviche Night: Canceled

**We're skipping ahead a few years later because its just so awkward writing how they get to know each other for me.**

Wild sighed sitting on the couch. It had been a long day and Sparklez had gone out with his _girlfriend_ for dinner.

She didn't know why she felt this way. Almost jealous of the girl, when she shouldn't.

She and Sparklez went in a date once and it didn't go very well. They had decided to stay friends.

In case you were wondering the two now lived in the same home.

They had been for the past 6 months. Wild had recently started a University close by and lived far away so Sparklez offered her a room. She offered to pay for the room but he offered to pay with food.

She made lots of Mexican dishes. A thousands times better than take out.

She hadn't known he was going out for dinner that night so she had prepared a big batch of ceviche. One of their favorites.

"Oh well. More for me." Wild had shrugged it off as if it meant nothing to her. The truth was that it did. They may not be dating but he was practically her best male friend.

It kind of hurt her to see him go out without letting her know in advance.

It was hours later when Sparklez returned home. Wild had fallen asleep on the couch as the credits finished to one of her favorite DreamWorks movies.

He smiled slightly and grabbed a napkin cleaning her face that was dirty with chocolate.

 _The monthly curse must be back._ He thought. He placed the bucket if popcorn on the table and took one of the extra blankets from the hall closet and covered her as she snuggled closely to it. He placed a pillow under her head and kissed her forehead. She let out a small smile.

He smiled at the sight and proceeded to clean up.

After about 19 minutes he was done and needed water. He then opened refrigerator to get a bottle and saw the large tray of ceviche.

"It was ceviche night?" He wondered and grabbed the bottle of water and closed it. He looked at the calendar and realized. "It was ceviche night!" He slightly panicked. How on earth did he forget?! It was the one day in the month he looked forward to the most. He looked over at Wild as she cuddled closer to the blanket.

 ** _Aww shit_**

 **A/N: I love Ceviche. If you haven't eaten it yet. You are missing out!**


	7. Drunk

Wild hated to admit but she fell into a crushing phase on Sparklez once again. Realizing she had indeed been jealous of him going out with his _girlfriend_ on ceviche night pained her.

He probably forgot about it.

But then again he had never forgotten Cevivhe night. When she forgot, he would remind her.

She brushed off the crush a lot and acted as if everything was normal.

His girlfriend was aware of him having a female roommate and trusted nothing was going on between them.

Tonight was another date night and Wild was left home alone once again.

The gods knew she missed him a lot.

She laid on her bed, scrolling through her phone. She had called him about 57 times now and he hasn't picked up. He was probably having fun with her.

Wild sighed again and put her phone down. Maybe a movie would do her good.

A few hours later she was laying on the couch looking for a movie through Netflix when Sparklez walked in through the front door, drunk. That was strange. Wild got up and went over to him quickly and shut the door but not before seeing his car was terribly parked but, luckily undamaged.

Wild walked him over to bed as he laughed in a drunk manner.

This had never happened. He's drank alcohol before but enough to look like a crazed man.

"You're pretty." He smiled drunkly. Wild gagged at the smell of of achohol coming from his mouth. She wasn't a fan of achohol at all. But it was his home so if he wanted to drink, so be it.

"How many drinks did you have?" She gagged as she sat him down on his bed. He touched her hair, that was let lose, in a soothing way.

Wild brushed his hand of took off his jacket and shoes. She didn't remove anything else. Well...until.

Sparklez was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing. He grabbed Wild and pushed her against the bed and began to kiss her neck.

"Gah!" Wild pushed him off quickly. "Stop!" She looked mortified. He was drunk! Really drunk!

"Oh come on Wild." He smiled drunkly. "Just once." He raised a brow flirtatiously.

"Nope." She pushed him onto the bed and threw the blanket over him.

"You know you want to." Sparklez smirked. Wild's face was as red as a tomato but not because of what he had said. The kisses he placed on her neck still tingled.

"Goodnight Captain." She walked out closing the door and locking it from the outside. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Not tonight Sparklez." She went back to the kitchen.

She couldn't deny it though.

She enjoyed those small kisses.

Even if he was drunk.


	8. Halloween

Sparklez wasn't fond of holidays. Wild knew that but she didn't care.

She was going to do the holidays there whether he liked it. Or not.

This was their first Halloween in the same house together.

Sparklez argued with her about having to decorate the house but she threatened to get his cars wrapped pink for the rest of the year and have her friends do the decorating.

So it was either he and Nick decorated the house. Or he drove his pink cars for the rest if the year and still have his house decorated in Halloween decorations.

It was actually kind of fun to decorate the house because Sparklez got to scare children away and not get in trouble.

"Hehehehe." He cackled on top of the ladder. He was currently wearing a Frankenstein head with the Frankenstein costume. "I am the king of Halloween!" He shouted as his left arm and left leg left the ladder and swung causing him to fall. "Woah!" He came crashing down. Luckily a spikely bush caught him.

"And Karma comes to bite you in the butt." Wild walked out of the house with a laugh. A tray of cookies and a jar of lemonade in her hand.

"Oh haha." He glared. Wild giggled as he stepped out of the bushes only for him to fall, face first into the concrete. Wild took out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He placed the napkin to his now bleeding nose. "How's that for my first time decorating?" He pointed to the house. Wild turned around and saw the house was fairly good for the first time. Not very traditional considering he had grabbed random things from ten garage and decorated it.

"Not bad." Wild hesitated to say but Sparklez beamed, believing he had done a great job.

"Come on lets eat cookies inside." She picked a cookie and shoved it in his mouth and walked inside with the tray.

Sparklez smiled as he chewed.

Listening has its rewards. He needs to decorate more often.

 **Christmas was coming up.**


	9. Spark of Jealousy

Wild didn't cook this time. She didn't want to.

Sparklez suggested that they just relaxed for the day. And that's what they were doing.

Sparklez and Wild laid on the couch browsing through Netflix. They had their favorites but they decided to give new movies a chance. Wild was laying on her back, her feet resting on Sparklez's lap. Sparklez looked at her as she fixed her eyes on the TV.

Her curly hair was let lose, letting it rest behind her back. Wild turned to look at him and caught him staring, but he didn't turn away.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" He suddenly laid on top of her. It was normal for them. Wild rolled her eyes. He always said that. It flattered her when he did. But she hated that he was leading her on.

"Stop." She sat up but he only pulled her down. She was now laying flat on her back.

"Its true." He smiled down at her. Wild rolled her eyes pushed him off onto the floor. "Ow! Hey!" He rubbed the back of his head. Wild laughed as she sat back up. Sparklez laughed and went to attack her but instead crashed, head first into the couch.

Wild laughed again as she had jumped over the couch a few seconds earlier.

Sparklez looked at her. They both had challenging look in their eyes. With a swift move Wild made a run for it as Sparklez chased after her.

Laughter was heard through out the whole house. Sparklez chased Wild up the stairs as they carefully ran up.

Wild laughed and taunted him for not keeping up. She ran into her room and that's when he caught her. They fell onto the bed laughing as he tickled her sides.

Wild laughed trying to push him off but he had her pinned with laughter.

"S-stop." She laughed. Sparklez laughed as well. Her laugh being contagious. After a while the two were laying in their backs laughing a bit.

"You dork." She told him.

"Maybe. But you're stuck with him." Wild rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She couldn't help but smile.

 _Ding_!

Wild looked at her phone, that sat on top of her side desk. She sat up and opened it.

 _Tim: Pick you up in 5 min. Okay?_

"Shoot!" She stood up. Sparklez looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"I forgot Tim wanted to go to dinner tonight." She grabbed an outfit from her closet and ran into the bathroom.

"Today?" Sparklez wondered. "But it's Thanksgiving. Shouldn't he be spending it with his family?" He leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"He would." Wild responded. "But his family is in New York." She opened the door. Sparklez turned to her.

She wore a black dress with golden necklace. Her hair was midway fixed up and she had changed her glasses.

Either way she looked beautiful to him.

Wild looked at him. "Your mom and Nick said they will come if you want them too. I actually forgot about the date." She looked at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry." Sparklez smiled and kissed her forehead. "You go and have fun."

 _Ding! Dong_!

Rang the door bell. Wild smiled slightly and hugged him goodbye and left down the stairs. Sparklez followed but stayed on top if the stairs. Wild opened the door to reveal a man about, Wild's age. He had a blue dress shirt and jeans. He held lilacs in his hands.

"Hello Wild." He greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey Tim." She smiled and kissed his lips as he kissed her back. Sparklez held back a growl. "I'll be back late Sparklez." She waved at him before stepping out. Sparklez waved back.

What Wild didn't take notice was the glares he and Tim had sent to each other.

Sparklez was jealous.


End file.
